pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kingdra
Vs. Kingdra is the third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/30/2015. Story Ian comes out of the Ice Path cave, arriving on the outskirts of Blackthorn City. He takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. He runs down the hill, choosing Bayleef as he does. Bayleef: (Running) Bay! Ian: Our next gym match is a few minutes away! Elise, Togepi and Conway exit the Ice Path, panting with exhaustion. Elise: Come on! Does he ever get tired?! Conway: It’s surprising that we haven’t gotten into the shape necessary to keep up with him yet. Ian and Bayleef arrive at the gym, which is by a lake. The entrance is being watched by an elder man. Kaburagi: Can I help you? Ian: My name is Ian, and I’m here to challenge the Gym Leader. Kaburagi: Sorry, but the Gym Leader isn’t here. She’s currently out at the Dragon’s Den. Ian: Where’s that? Kaburagi: In the caves across the lake. (Ian walks off.) But it is forbidden to go in there! Ian returns Bayleef, as he chooses Feraligatr. Feraligatr splashes into the water, resurfacing. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Into the caves, buddy. Ian jumps onto Feraligatr, as it swims across the water. Conway and Elise catch up, seeing Ian disappearing into the cave. Kaburagi chases after him, panting. Conway: Where’s he going? Kaburagi: Sacred ground. He is trespassing! Elise: I’m so sorry for him! But he doesn’t really like listening to rules. Conway: Do you have a boat? We’ll go after him. Kaburagi: (Sighs) No. I’ve got it. Kaburagi whistles, as a Dragonair surfaces, holding its head tall. Elise: Beautiful. Conway: Can we go with you? We’ll be able to convince him to come back better. Kaburagi: (Sighs) Fine, fine. Kaburagi hops onto Dragonair, helping Elise on. Conway climbs on himself, as Dragonair swims off towards Dragon’s Den. End Scene Feraligatr exits the cave, entering a beautiful meadow secluded in a canyon. There is a lake in the canyon as well, a temple by it. Forest extends to the canyons. Ian: Beautiful. Feraligatr: Gator. Feraligatr makes it to the lake, and reach the shore. Waiting for them are several wild Pokémon. Bellossom, Sentret, Furret, Phanpy, Flaaffy, Venonat, Shuckle, Rattata and Stantler are on the ground, while a group of Aipom are watching from the trees. In the air are several Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Butterfree and Pidgeotto. Peeking out of the water are Magikarp, Dratini and Horsea. Ian: Come on out, everyone! Ian throws all his Pokéballs, choosing Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Dunsparce, Delibird and Tyrogue. The Pokémon run and go play, joining up with the wild Pokémon. Bayleef plays with Bellossom and chases the Hoppip. Cyndaquil rolls with Phanpy, entertaining a Shuckle. Delibird flies with Pidgeotto, as a Jumpluff messes around with it. Tyrogue tries chasing the Aipom, which tease him with their tails. Dunsparce Digs a hole, the Sentret and Furret playing with it. Voice: What are you doing?! Ian turns, seeing Clair storming towards him. Clair: This is sacred ground! You are violating the law of Blackthorn City! I should have you arrested. Ian: Are you the gym leader? Clair: (Startled) Yeah, but, Ian: I challenge you to a battle. Right here and now. Clair: You’ve got guts, that’s for sure. But I’m not going to battle you. Ian: Why? Afraid you’ll lose? Clair: What?! Urgh! I could crush you in an instant. Ian: Prove it. Let’s go. Clair: Fine! And when I win, you’ll allow me to take you in to the police. Ian: Fair enough. There’s a crescent moon shaped section of the lake, Clair and Ian on opposite sides of it. Dragonair swims into the Dragon’s Den, as the group sees the battle getting ready to start. Kaburagi: They’re having a battle here?! Clair knows better! Conway: I’m sure Ian pressured her in some way. He gets that way when he wants a gym badge. Clair: Go, Kingdra! Clair throws a Pokéball, choosing Kingdra. Kingdra: Doo! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Seadra. Kingdra live at the bottom of the sea floor, and it is said that their yawns are the cause of spiraling ocean currents. Ian: Seadra evolves into a Dragon type, huh? Elise: It becomes part Dragon? Kaburagi: Yes. And it is a powerful Pokémon. Clair: Master Kaburagi! Dragonair makes it to the shore, Kaburagi hopping off. Elise and Conway follow, Elise taking in the sights. Elise: Beautiful. Ian: Perfect. We needed a referee. Kaburagi: There are no battles allowed on sacred ground without permission from the Guardian of the Den. Dragonite: Dra-gon! A Dragonite flies overhead, everyone going silent. It looks down at them, and closes its eyes with a smile, nodding. It then flies off. Ian: Dragonite. Like Lance’s. Clair: Huh?! You met Lance?! Ian: You know him? Clair: He’s my cousin. The two of us grew up together, wanting to become the strongest Dragon type trainer. Ian: Then if I can defeat you, I can stand a chance against him. Feraligatr! Feraligatr, which was lying on the shore, gets up, slinking into the water. It surfaces, head up. Feraligatr: Gator. Kaburagi: (Sighs) Well, with Dragonite’s permission. This will be a one on one battle, the victor being the trainer with a Pokémon left standing! Elise: One on one again. Like with Morty. Conway: A battle between two powerful Water types. Kaburagi: And begin! Clair: Hydro Pump! Ian: Water Gun! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, while Kingdra counters with Hydro Pump, its power overwhelming Water Gun. Feraligatr dives under the water, Kingdra’s head follows it, firing Hydro Pump. Feraligatr is forced to surface, as Kingdra grins. Clair: Twister! Kingdra flaps its flipper, a Twister forming and tracking Feraligatr. Ian: Ice Fang, then go for Dragon Claw! Feraligatr opens its jaw, forming Ice Fangs. It closes its mouth, the ice energy fired at Twister, canceling it out. Feraligatr swims at Kingdra at a blinding speed, as Feraligatr’s claw is covered in green energy. A Twister rises underneath Feraligatr, taking it skyward. Clair: Nice try! Now, Dragon Pulse! Elise: Huh? This seems like my strategy with Seadra. Kingdra charges and fires a multi-colored energy beam from its snout, which takes the form of a dragon. Feraligatr dives at the Dragon Pulse, holding Dragon Claw in front. Clair: What?! Ian smirks, as Feraligatr crashes into Kingdra claw first. The two are submerged, as the water is still. Clair: Kingdra! Use Hyper Beam! A dark magenta beam shoots out of the water, moving back and forth to hit its target. The Hyper Beam then dips, heading towards Ian. Ian holds his ground, staring it down. Elise: Ian! The Hyper Beam stops directly above Ian’s head, as Feraligatr lifts Kingdra out of the water, the two in the air. Ian: Super Power! Feraligatr glows with a red aura, flexing its muscles. Feraligatr tosses Kingdra, it crashing into the ground behind Clair. Clair turns in shock, as Kingdra lies there, defeated. Kaburagi: (Stunned) Kingdra, is unable to battle. The winner is Feraligatr, and the victor is Ian. Clair: No! Clair drops to her knees, still processing what just transpired. Clair: But, I’m, he can’t. Ian: Clair. Clair looks over, seeing Ian approach. Ian: You fought to beat me because I was a nuisance. A true gym leader treats each challenger equally, and never underestimates them. Clair: But, you intruded here, and acted like a jerk! Ian: You weren’t at the gym. Clair: That Hyper Beam. Weren’t you scared it’d hit you? Ian: I trusted Feraligatr would stop it in time. Feraligatr comes up next to him, Ian petting it. Clair: (Sighs) Well, I’ve lost. And therefore, I present to you, the Rising Badge. Clair holds out the Rising Badge, as Ian takes it. He pins it in his jacket. Clair: You have eight badges? You can now register for the Johto League. You’ll have to register at New Bark Town. Ian: Sounds good. Thank you, Clair. Clair: Yeah, yeah. Now, get lost! You’re still trespassing! Main Events * Ian defeats Clair, and earns the Rising Badge. * Ian has all eight badges, and can register for the Pokémon League. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Kaburagi * Clair Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Tyrogue (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Dragonair (Kaburagi's) * Kingdra (Clair's) * Dragonite * Bellossom * Sentret * Furret * Phanpy * Flaaffy * Venonat * Shuckle * Rattata * Stantler * Aipom * Hoppip * Skiploom * Jumpluff * Butterfree * Pidgeotto * Magikarp * Dratini * Horsea Trivia * The Dragon's Den's appearance is based off its appearance in the anime. * Clair only uses one Pokémon in the gym battle, just like Morty, because Kingdra was the only Dragon type Pokémon introduced in Gen II. * All Dragon type Pokémon introduced up to this point made an appearance in this episode. * This features the shortest gap between gym battles, with only one episode separating this battle from the previous one. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise